An Ouran Sleep Over
by koolzkatz99
Summary: What happens when you leave 7 bored hosts in a room together? Well, judging by this they play 21 dares. This story will contain slight Tamaki X Haruhi and some Hikaru X Kaoru. I hope you enjoy reading it.


**Whenever I have spare time I always like to write one shots. I have some on my laptop. Some PPG ones, some Vocaloid ones and some Ouran ones. I thought that I might as well share one with you that I think is my best one.**

 **It is an Ouran fanfic. It does contain the pairings of Tamaki X Haruhi and Hikaru X Kaoru.**

 **I hope you enjoy it even though this is the first non PPG story on my account ... oh well there's a first time for everything I guess.**

* * *

 **An Ouran Sleep Over**

Haruhi seemed very stressed one evening when her father got home from work. He could tell by the way she was aimlessly throwing her pyjamas, an outfit for tomorrow and toiletries into a suitcase.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Ranka said as he entered his daughter's bedroom.

"Nothing dad" She replied. The tone in which she answered gave her father a clear hint that she was lying.

"Please don't lie to me Haruhi. I've had a rough day at the bar and I'm too exhausted to play cat and mouse for answers."

"Fine, Hikaru and Kaoru invited me and the other hosts over to sleep the night since their birthday is coming up. I'm gonna be really annoyed if they don't offer me a separate room in their mansion. God rich people are stupid. I'll talk to you tomorrow dad, I have to sort this out properly before they come to pick me up."

With that Ranka walked into the living room.

Haruhi tried to remind herself how this sleepover business even started.

* * *

 ***Yesterday Lunch in Music Room 3***

"A sleepover?" Kyoya said to the elder red headed twin.

"Yeah. It's mine and Kaoru's 16th birthday next week and we want to celebrate it with the host club."

"I think a sleepover would be cool Kyo-Chan … What do you think Takashi?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"When you say 'the Host Club' do you mean my darling Haruhi?" Tamaki asks

"Well it wouldn't be the same without all the hosts being there" Kaoru said in response.

"Don't you think you're a little old for a sleepover?" Came Haruhi's voice.

"No … We've stocked up on food already" Both twins replied at the same time.

* * *

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" Ranka sang

He opened the door expecting to see the twins but instead he was met with the vain "king" himself. Haruhi walked out of her room with her suitcase in hand. She didn't pay attention to the wide open door since she hadn't heard the doorbell.

"HARUHI! What are those shady twins up to?" Tamaki shouted

"AH! Senpai… What do you mean what are they up to? They're having a sleepover remember"

"I meant about coming to pick you up … I thought you were coming with me and Kyoya."

"But they asked me during last period yesterday."

"But my car is already outside the complex. Kyoya is waiting for us to get back so we can head over there."

It was at this moment Kyoya walked round the corner. "I've messaged the twins telling them we were picking up Haruhi. Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai are already there so we need to leave now if you want food tonight. Good evening Ranka, we'll take care of Haruhi."

"Thank you Kyoya." Ranka said goodbye to his daughter as she got into Tamaki's limo. The ride was painfully silent. Kyoya was writing in his book, Tamaki was staring sneakily at Haruhi; meanwhile Haruhi was looking out the window.

Tamaki rings the doorbell and the 3 of them listen out for the twins.

"That must be Haru-Chan, Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan!" Rang Honey's voice.

Hikaru opened the door. "Welcome to the Hitachiin residence."

"Please let our butler get your bags" Kaoru added.

"So who's sleeping where?" Tamaki said when all the hosts had arrived in the Hitachiin's living room.

"We're all up in our room. There's space on the floor for all our sleeping bags" Hikaru answered.

All 7 hosts walked upstairs to lay out their sleeping bags and to sort out the sleeping arrangements. It ended up being Kyoya furthest away from the door with Honey next to him so that the 2 hosts who aren't morning people won't get woken up if someone has to leave the room. Mori is next to Honey, Tamaki's sleeping bag is next to Mori's. Haruhi has been forced by the blonde host to sleep next to him, she wouldn't admit it but she didn't really mind. Next to Haruhi is Kaoru and then Hikaru, who unsurprisingly have a double sleeping bag they share.

They had all gotten changed into their nightwear which were the same colour as their roses. Mori was about press play on the remote to start the first Jurassic Park movie when Tamaki got other ideas "It's so boring in here… can we at least play a game or something?"

The Hitachiin's faces lit up and they both smiled mischievously "ok" the said simultaneously "Why don't we play spin the bottle?"

Hikaru draped his arm over Haruhi's shoulders "You wouldn't mind sitting across from me would you Haruhi?" Hikaru stroked his index finger up the underside of Haruhi's chin all while staring directly at the Host club founder, grinning like the Cheshire cat. That had done it. Tamaki had flipped his lid.

"NO ONE IS PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH MY BELOVED DAUGHTER! I FORBID IT!"

The twins just shrug … "We could play 21 dares" Kaoru suggested. All the hosts agreed to play after some convincing, some took more convincing than others … mainly Haruhi. They all sat in a circle in the middle of the Hitachiin's living room.

"Rules are: The game only ends after everyone has had a dare and has given a dare. The dares can be as harsh as you want. Anyone unable to complete the dare has to do a forfeit. Due to eldest going first, Honey gives the first dare. The person who ends up getting 21 is dared by the previous person. Group decisions on what dare they get first though." Tamaki said to everyone before they started.

Honey started the first round and the game began…

After going around the circle once … 21 ended on Mori. The other 6 decided on what dare to give him.

"Ok, Takashi. We dare you to re-enact your favourite scene from a movie"

Mori stood up and walked over to the dining room table. He put his feet of the table and casually said "Yeah I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

The hosts clap at the impression of John Bender from 'The Breakfast Club' even if it was said in Mori's monotone way.

Mori joined the hosts again and kick-started the next round. Kaoru was the unlucky person to get 21.

Kyoya was feeling exceptionally cruel all of a sudden. He told Mori his dare. Mori told the others apart from Hikaru about what Kyoya said. They agreed and Mori gave Kaoru the dare. "Kaoru, we dare you to go the next 2 rounds without acknowledging Hikaru's existence." Both twin's faces dropped and sadness was evident. Kaoru turned his back on his brother and started his dare.

The next unfortunate host was Kyoya, Kaoru was getting payback!

"Kyoya Senpai … I dare you to call the boss 'daddy' until the end of the game"

"What's the end of the game again?"

Tamaki reminded his dear friend.

"Ok, thank you Tam…" Kaoru started to shake his head "… Thank you daddy"

Kaoru wanted nothing more than to turn around and talk to Hikaru. It pained him to ignore him the way he was. Besides they always came up with the best dares together and now they couldn't. He couldn't even agree with Hikaru's ideas when everyone else did, he just had to sit idly by and ask what everyone was agreeing to. This thought alone was making the younger twin's eyes prick with tears and Hikaru noticed. But there was nothing he could do. Kaoru would lose his dare if he spun his head and wiped away his tears because Kaoru would be staring straight at him. Both twins were stuck in two separate planes, staring at an empty void filled with nothing but darkness.

They started again. With Kyoya this time. Honey knew his fate after Haruhi started with 18. When the other hosts were trying to decide on a dare for him, Mori came up with a dare that would help his cousin before bed.

Kyoya faced the small boy "Me, the hosts and daddy have decided that you're dare Honey Senpai will be that you can't eat anymore sweets or cake until the game ends. We don't want you to get another cavity." Honey hated the idea, he knew it was Takashi's idea but he also knew he was doing it for his own good, so he agreed to his dare and sat there miserably, eyeing up the sweets in front of him. He could almost taste them. So near but yet so far.

The second round was up and Kaoru attacked his older brother in a hug. "I'm so sorry Hikaru." Hikaru rubbed his younger brother's back to show him that it was ok.

"The next dare is for you boss" Hikaru said after Kyoya gleefully said the number 20. Honey gives the blonde the dare they came up with. "We dare you to tell Haru-Chan you hate her."

Tamaki froze. He had turned as white as a sheet. He didn't move and he didn't talk.

"Tick tock boss" "We haven't got all day" The twins chanted.

The king slowly and surely turned to face Haruhi. "This is only a dare Haruhi. I do not mean this my love, but … I … hate … you" Tamaki burst into tears and hugged his beloved Haruhi as hard as he could "I'm really sorry for saying that Haruhi!"

The twins were doubled over in fits of laughter at the scene that had just unfolded before them. They went around the circle again and Hikaru had been dared to do 7 minutes in heaven with Kaoru. "Wait, what? You guys do know that the thing at the Host Club is an act?" Hikaru shouted

"First you want me to ignore him and now you want me kiss him!" Kaoru was confused.

"Do you forfeit?" Tamaki asked proudly, considering he was the one who dared him.

"NO WAY!" Both twins screamed. Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and lead his brother to a nearby cupboard.

"Nice dare Ta… Daddy"

"Why thank you Mummy!"

* * *

 ***With Hikaru and Kaoru***

"Hikaru… What should we do? That's just an act at school"

"I know Kaoru. We could just sit down in here for 7 minutes?"

"That's boring though Hikaru"

"Well what do you want to do?" Hikaru said as he inched closer to his younger twin.

Kaoru turned round to face his brother and cautiously looked at his lips. Hikaru noticed and Kaoru blushed and looked away quickly. Hikaru put his hand on his brother's cheek and made him look at him again. He moved his face closer to Kaoru's and just like a mirror image, Kaoru's face moved closer to Hikaru's.

"H-Hikaru" Kaoru whispered, almost as if they were performing for the girls at school, then the gap between their lips was closed by the elder twin. The kiss lasted no longer than a second.

"I'm sorry Kaoru; you looked so cute just now I couldn't help myself" Looks like their 'act' wasn't just an act after all! Kaoru noticed this and blushed at what he realised.

"I love you Hikaru"

Hikaru's eyes widened Kaoru thought he had done the wrong thing and was about to run when a smile appeared on his brother's face.

"Where you going Kaoru? … We still have 5 minutes."

Kaoru ran back to his brother and they shared another intimate, passionate and taboo kiss.

* * *

 ***With the other hosts***

"Well this is awkward…" Tamaki said after a minute of sitting in a room full of silence. The Hitachiin's butler walked into the living room.

"Would any of you like a drink?"

The 5 hosts let out a sigh of relief. No more awkward silences.

"Can I have some lemonade please" Tamaki answered

"I'll take a coke. Haruhi?" Kyoya said

"Oh, erm I'll make myself some tea"

"Nonsense my lady. I would be happy to do it for you." The butler responded

"Oh alright then. Thank you"

"Me and Takashi want some milk! It goes well with cake!" Honey said with a giggle. "Isn't that right Takashi?"

"Yeah. But the game isn't over yet, so no cake" replied Mori, the man of many words.

After 5 minutes had past the Hitachiin's came out of the cupboard and joined the rest of the hosts in the circle.

Kaoru's pyjama top buttons were mismatched. Hikaru's hair looked dishevelled. All the hosts saw a strange looking bruise on the younger twin's neck, and all but Honey knew what it was

"What did you two do to each other?!" Tamaki screamed

"You forgetting boss" Hikaru said as he put his arm round his twin brother's shoulders "It was you who dared me to in the first place." Well that shut the 'king' up.

"He is right Senpai"

"Whose side are you on Haruhi?" The blonde questioned

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware there were sides in a game of 21 dares!"

Tamaki sealed Haruhi's fate. She was next for a dare, after this the game was over. Honey could eat sweets again and Kyoya could finally stop calling Tamaki daddy.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru began. A smirk crept onto his face and the female host physically shuddered. "I dare you to kiss another member of host club on the lips for 5 seconds"

"Oh that's a good one Hika-Chan! Me and Uza-Chan will be counting Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi never looked more terrified in her life. She looked at all her possible choices and settled on the one person who she wanted to kiss, and the one person who enjoy it the most… Tamaki Suoh.

She wandered around the group. She walked passed Honey and Mori, ran past the twins cause they have each other. She walked past Kyoya. She tapped Tamaki's left shoulder, he turned but no one was there, he moved his head to the right and his lips were instantly met with Haruhi's. She placed her hand on his neck and kissed him for 5 continuous seconds and maybe more. Tamaki was in shock!

"Haru-Chan, it's been more than 5 seconds"

Haruhi stopped and looked around like nothing happened. All of the hosts, including the stunned Tamaki, were staring at Haruhi with wide eyes and hanging jaws.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the unsuspecting female and hugged her tightly to him. Everyone else was just sat there watching as there wasn't really much else to do.

"Takashi… I'm sleepy" Honey said finally whilst rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his nightwear.

Kyoya looked at the clock hanging above the TV, he then adjusted his glasses and addressed the rest of the hosts "Honey Senpai is right, it is time for bed. We need to be well rested for the club activities tomorrow so straight to sleep without question." He finished as he stood up and began to walk towards the twin's bedroom.

Mori gives Honey a piggyback ride upstairs leaving the twins, the female host and the 'king' downstairs. Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they were about to walk upstairs to their bedroom when they walked left instead.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? This is your house so you should know where your bedroom is"

"Exactly… Our bedroom is actually down here. That's just a guest bedroom." Kaoru replied

"Wait, how many guest bedrooms do you have?" Tamaki asked.

"4. And if you can work that out correctly, there aren't enough for all the hosts to have a separate room." Hikaru answered. "I guess you can tell the others but you'd have to argue over who gets which room."

Tamaki and Haruhi walk upstairs to join the others and to tell them about the rooms.

"Guys. Hikaru and Kaoru said they have 4 guest rooms. So who wants one?" Haruhi said "I get one to myself considering I'm a girl." She added as she picked up her stuff to move next door. "You guys are gonna have to fight over the other 3" She finished as she shut the door behind her.

"I think as the founder of the Host Club that I should get a room to myself."

"But that's not fair. I'm the eldest!" Honey cried. "What if I want a room to myself?"

After the squabbling it ended up with Mori having the room they were originally in, Haruhi next door to him. Kyoya was in the room next to Haruhi and Honey next to him. Tamaki didn't have a room at all. He dragged his sleeping bag downstairs to the sofa and tried to sleep on there.

A light behind him came on and he turned around to see the female host standing at the foot of the stairs. He could make out a scared look on her face.

"Haruhi? What's the matter?"

"S-Senpai" She whimpered "Can you hear the rain."

Tamaki listened closely and heard heavy rain, mixed with hail and he knew where it was heading and so did Haruhi.

"I know what I said before but I take it back. I know there's about to be a storm. Senpai, can you please come and sleep in my room with me?" A crack of thunder echoed throughout the house and Haruhi had tackled the blonde and they both fell to the floor. Tamaki hugged the shaking brunette and calmed her down by stroking her back gently. They both walked upstairs to Haruhi's room. Little did they know, a certain red headed host had gotten up to see if Haruhi was ok. Both hosts climbed into the double bed and Haruhi lay her head on Tamaki's chest as he cuddled her making sure she knew he was going to protect her.

"I will keep you safe Haruhi You'll be ok" Tamaki looked down at the girl and found out she had dozed off. She was happy that she was protected. And soon Tamaki drifted off as well.

* * *

 ***Back downstairs***

Hikaru returned to his and Kaoru's bedroom after the blonde and brunette went upstairs, happy to know that Haruhi was going to be comforted. He walked back over to the bed where he thought his twin was sleeping.

"Where'd you go Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he turned to face his brother.

"I was going to check on Haruhi as I can hear the thunderstorm. She's ok though… the boss is with her."

Kaoru snuggled close to his elder brother. Hikaru cuddled up to his younger brother. Both cradling the other in their arms.

"You should get some sleep Kaoru, it's getting late." Hikaru said as he placed a kiss on Kaoru's forehead.

"Ok, promise me you will too." Kaoru replied as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"I promise. Goodnight Kaoru … I love you too" With that both twins fell asleep and began dreaming of what had happened earlier.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. If you want me to upload anymore of these hidden one shots just let me know through a review or a PM. Some of them still have to be completed so I'll only upload completed ones if you ask for one. I thought I might just upload this for the hell of it as it's just sitting on my laptop not really doing anything whereas on here it can be read by loads of people.**

 **Cya later ;P**


End file.
